


Is Nines gay? No, wait, all three of them are.

by AetherF1ow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Simon, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow
Summary: Markus: What the actual fuck is going onNorth: connor i could hear your poorly hid laughter from hereConnor: Shut up, North.Nines: I believe we are discussing if I'm 'gay' for Gavin or not.Sixty: in which he totally isNorth: guys stop your gay is showing
Kudos: 30





	Is Nines gay? No, wait, all three of them are.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship tags will come later
> 
> Yeah this is me falling in love with the game again so here are chat fic.

**Uhhh idk what to name this so name**

North: very inspiring markus

Markus: Look I'm dumb ok

Simon: Josh, no. Be quiet.

Josh: Sorry this is hilarious

Connor: Guys, our professor is giving you four weird looks.

Markus: You mean Professor Williams

Connor: Of course, who else would I be talking about?

North: your dad

Nines: Good grief, we've been over this. Professor Anderson is not Connor's dad.

Connor: Nines, he did legally adopt me three years ago.

Simon: Why are we always the last to hear about the good things?

Markus: Beats me

Josh: North and I have known about that for a couple months now

Simon: God dammit Josh, Williams is giving me 'the look'.

Nines: What did you do?

Markus: He choked on the air and started having a quiet coughing fit so I helped by hitting him on the back

Simon: That didn't help.

Connor: Simon, are you sure you're okay?

North: its simon hes fine

Nines: Alright, can we stop now? My phone is vibrating like crazy.

North: no we still need to discuss connors daddy issues

Connor: North, I beg of you.

Josh: I want to hear this too honestly 

Markus: Guys he's looking uncomfortable as shit from across the room

Connor: That's Sixty. He looks like that because Gavin is saying dirty stuff into his ear.

Nines: On it. After class.

Markus: Remind us why your twin is in the same University as you 

Connor: While I may be smarter, Hank insisted on keeping an eye on my more troublesome twin.

North: daddy issues

Simon: No, it's more like Hank has abandonment issues.

Connor: Nines calm down, he's going to bring out the beating stick.

Nines: Shit.

Markus: This was the closest thing to making me laugh all class congrats Simon 

Simon: You're welcome...?

Josh: Guys he's looking at Conner and Nines

Simon: Oh shit, sorry.

Connor: Nines, please be quiet.

North: i see the beaTING STICK RUN YOU TWO

Connor: This is all your fault.

Nines: North.

North: whatever

●●●●●●●▪●●●●●●●▪●●●●●●▪●●●●●●●●

**5:33pm**

Connor: That was a clean flick to the back of Gavin's head, by the way.

Nines: Thank you.


End file.
